Bittersweet
by Zelgirl48
Summary: Everyone knows of the legend of the hero of time. But do they know what really happened once Ganondorf was defeated? Be prepared to enter a new legend of forbidden love and the hardships that followed the end of Ganondorf's reign. This is a new tale of the princess and her hero. One that is bittersweet. (Post OOT)
1. Chapter 1: A Visit

**And thus starts the new Fanfic I've been dying to write! Just wanted to add that yes, I intend for this to be longer than All Over (and hopefully better...) I have some great ideas and I can't wait to see it all come together!**

 **Note: Ok so yes this is post Ocarina of Time, but for this fanfic after Ganon was defeated Zelda never sent Link back in time. But, he did go to Termina and the events of Majora's Mask did take place after Ocarina of time, but he was an adult. I hope that makes sense. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series. **

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, my body stiff from sleep. As I finally came to, I sat up and looked around me, almost forgetting where I was. The air was hot and the sky was a miraculous blue. My hand brushed over soft grass as the smell of lilies and the chirps of birds carried in the warm breeze. This all seemed so familiar...

Just then something nudged me in the back of the head, interrupting my thoughts. I whirled around, prepared to fight, but stopped as I realized it was only Epona.

"Hey girl." I murmured to her as I ran a hand over her soft mane. She whinnied happily as she tossed her head and I couldn't help but smile to myself. In all of my adventures the one person who was with me the whole time was Epona. And she wasn't even a person... I laughed as she nudged me again, more forcefully then before.

"Alright, alright! Here you go!" I dug around in a pouch until I found a carrot and fed it to her as I took a bite out of another one. I looked around me, more alert now, and finally remembered where I was.

This was Hyrule. With the forest next to me, the sound of the flowing river, and the large mountain off in the distance. I was back. Finally, I was home!

Jubilant, I jumped onto Epona's saddle and chucked my carrot behind me, excitement filling my mind.

"Hyah!" Epona galloped faster and faster, the breeze blowing in our faces and the sound of her hooves pounding on the ground. A smile appeared on my face and a loud yell escaped my lips. This was what life was, and I was just starting to remember it's blissful feeling.

A carpet of green filled my vision until a large hill appeared next to us. I glanced over and gasped at the unforgettable building standing before me. Lon Lon Ranch. Malon, Talon, and Ingo. Memories surfaced: the time I met her by the castle, how she used to call me fairy boy and whistle that lovely song, all of the times I'd find her father snoozing away the hours wherever he could, when I raced Ingo and escaped with Epona, and that look on Malon's face when she found out what I had done... It was joy and excitement and freedom. The same I knew I had on my own at the moment.

Something led me to the trail leading to the ranch, whether it be my mind or an unknown force, but next thing I knew Epona was trotting up to Lon Lon Ranch.

The sun was high in the air by the time we made it to the ranch and a trail of sweat already lined my brow. Wiping it off, I hopped off of Epona and started walking towards what I thought used to be the chicken coop. Only, it looked nothing like the place from before. There was a glass door exposing the view of a polished... Restaurant?

Just then a sign next to the door caught my eye, "Lon Lon Bar and Restaurant"

Inside there appeared to be a large bar surrounded by stools and tables placed around the restaurant. The area seemed larger than that of the old chicken coop, and not only that, but the floor was a dark wood and it just seemed so different. How long was I gone?

However, all of my attention drew to the girl in the sundress arranging seats. Her hair blazed a brilliant red just like I remembered and she had on that relaxed and cheerful smile, never failing to brighten your day. I seemed to be frozen in place, but then I slowly brought a hand to the door and knocked twice.

"Sorry, we're not open ye-" just then she looked over towards the door and froze, her mouth slightly open. She stood up straighter and walked steadily to the door, but opened it cautiously.

"I-Is it you?" She whispered, her hand still on the door. I smiled and nodded once, gazing into her wide eyes. I almost forgot how much I missed her shining face.

Taking me by surprise, she wrapped her arms tightly around me without saying a word. I embraced her back as she whispered through tears, "I thought you weren't coming back fairy boy."

"Fairy boy." I closed my eyes as her words sunk in and then pulled away from her. "Did you really think I wouldn't come home?"

She smiled and wiped her eyes, but then there was silence as we gazed at each other. Her cheeks started to become red and I tried to break the silence.

"So, what's this 'Bar and Restaurant?'" It took a moment for my words to register through all of her excitement, but then she gasped loudly and opened up the door.

"I nearly forgot! Come in!" I followed her into the building, discovering each and every detail, and sat down on a stool while she went to the other side of the bar.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked in a professional manner and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?"

"I meant water or milk, but you'd be quite shocked actually!"

We both laughed and I couldn't help but to savor her adorable giggle I had missed so much. "I'll just take a water."

She moved around the bar briskly and passed me a glass, leaning across the counter. "So..."

"So," I started. "How did this happen?" Malon gave me a smile and crossed her arms.

"After Ganondorf's rule ended my father and I started a small bar and it soon grew. Believe it or not, it was actually all of his idea." His idea? I raised my eyebrows and she giggled. "I know! He's really changed for the better!" As if on cue, a noise sounded behind the bar and Talon soon stuck his head out of the small window.

"Malon who are you talking to?" He asked before his eyes caught mine. He seemed to glance twice, as though not believing what he saw.

"Well I'll be damned. Is that you, Link?" I smiled and waved a hand. "Nice to see you sir."

He came out from the kitchen and shook my hand happily. "Long time no see! You liking the renovations?" I had to admit, the place looked amazing. I could hardly believe that the same man I met snoozing on the job had managed to do all of this.

"It's very nice sir! I can hardly believe how long I was gone!" I heard a small noise and looked up to see Malon with her head down. Talon looked from her to me, and shifted his feet.

"Well... I oughta get back to work. I'll leave you two then." I nodded to him as he scuttled back into the kitchen. Malon fidgeted as I watched her, trying to figure out what was up with her.

"Malon," I whispered. "...Are you alright?" She glanced up with a slight blush to her cheeks and let out a deep breath.

"I-I... I missed you Link. You were gone for a long time... Just where were you?" Her eyes seemed to be searching me and I wasn't sure how to answer.

"I was looking for a friend." My breath caught in my throat as I remembered. Sure she could be pestering at times, but she was my friend. She was what brought back my hope. And she left me.

"A friend?" Malon asked. She stepped closer to me. "What happened? Who was it?" I tapped my fingers against the glass in front of me and took a deep breath.

"I don't really know what happened. Do you remember my fairy?" I asked her. She cocked her head to the side and slowly nodded, finally realizing that she was no longer with me.

"You were looking for her?"

"Yes. And I searched for what felt like forever until I somehow found another kingdom I didn't even know existed when I was searching the Lost Woods. It was an odd place really... The people there seemed to be similar to the population of Hyrule, but there was no castle. Instead there was a town in the middle of it, Clock Town actually and there were people I met. This girl, she reminded me of you actually... But I saved that land too! I never did find my fairy however..." It was quiet as Malon contemplated everything.

"Link." Malon was leaning towards me with a strange expression on her face that I just couldn't decipher.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"How can you be sure that this all happened to you...?" She spoke slowly, as though she didn't want to have to say it and I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"You're saying you don't believe me?" I practically whispered in shock.

"Not that I don't believe you... But that maybe it's just not real."

"Not real?" I asked.

"Look," she started. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "You've been through a lot. I mean, you saved all of Hyrule! Don't you think perhaps you didn't know what else to do? And that maybe going on a journey to find your fairy would be another great adventure? So maybe you were under so much stress that you made up this world that you saved. I mean, you even said that someone looked like me."

"I don't understand what you're saying." Was all I said, and I barely noticed my white knuckles gripping my glass in front of me.

"You said you were in the Lost Woods right? Well maybe you got lost."

I was speechless. Did she really think that I had made this all up? That it was all just in my head? She waiting for me to speak, but I sat in silence.

"Link... We all know what happens to people who go in those woods. They turn into those monsters, the Stalfos..."

"And I'm still me!" I said louder as I stood up abruptly.

"I know! You were gone for a long time Link! Perhaps since you have such a strong soul you managed to find yourself before you became lost."

I was shocked that she was saying all of this to me. That I got lost? "Yeah, you know, after I imagined all of Termina. The place had a name Malon!" I said becoming more irritated. She didn't say anything, she just simply stood there. And then after a brief moment of silence she spoke in a gentle voice.

"Do you remember how you got back?"

Those words took me by surprise. I was about to answer quickly, but then I really thought about it. Because I didn't remember. I mean, I remembered my journey and how I continued searching for Navi after I got back the mask, but I couldn't remember anything about finding my way back to Hyrule...

I simply shook my head and stood up. I couldn't talk about this. She thought I imagined it all! That it was in my head! I knew what I went through, and I knew that it was real! Silence filled the room until there came a small sniffle from Malon. I looked up to see her hands clenched and tears in her eyes.

"Whether it was real or not, did you ever think of us?" The mood in the room shifted as her eyes pleaded with me and I let out a small "Who?"

She wiped her eyes quickly and glanced back down at the ground. "The people who care about you." I noticed her cheeks were now burnt red as she met my gaze. "We were worried. We were scared."

I felt as though this was all a lie. All my life I learned to never become attached to someone... Could it be that along my journeys there were people who cared about me and my well being? As this thought passed me my breath caught in my throat. Here was Malon worried about me, while I was out in Goddesses know where... And she was angry? She actually thought I was lying? Did she really believe that I never went to Termina? And above it all, that I never even thought about Hyrule and her and... My eyes widened and Malon reached out for me questionably.

"Link...?"

"I must be somewhere." I murmured and started heading out the door.

"Link, wait!" Malon chased after me, grabbing my arm from behind. "I didn't mean to make you upset!"

I flinched at her words and turned back around. The last thing I wanted was to make her upset. "You didn't make me upset Malon." I spoke gently. "I just need to go." She froze as I continued walking and watched me as I went to Epona.

"Wait!" I stopped with one foot on the saddle when Malon yelled out again. "You just came. Surely you can't be leaving." As I gazed up at the sky I could see that the sun was about to set and I climbed onto Epona's back.

"Like I said, I have places to be."

"Then at least take this... And Link, I do believe you. I'm just worried, but I do believe that you went through what you said." She handed me a bottle of milk and I smiled as I accepted it. "Thank you Malon. I'll be sure to come back." She gave me a small smile and watched me ride down the trail to Hyrule Field without another interruption. But something told me she still had much to say. However, there was someone I needed to see.

Epona seemed to never slow down as the day drew on and we went across all of Hyrule. But I could already see my destination and there was no way I was stopping before I got there. However, what if it didn't even matter to her? Perhaps Malon's feelings were only hers, but either way I had to find out.

I jumped off of Epona quickly and slipped on a robe to conceal me in the shadows. In this bustling town there was no way I wouldn't be seen on my own. However as I entered the town, it too seemed different. After all, it was nearly destroyed. It seemed bigger, but still being built and repaired. Except I had no time to discover the changes as I raced through.

Finally I got to where I wanted but I didn't know how to proceed. I could make a commotion and appear in front of all the guards as the hero of Hyrule who one day disappeared, or I could do what I did best and sneak around. So I chose to do the latter.

I climbed up the wall of vines and couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia that came over me. This was where it all started long ago when I was only a child. I pulled myself up over the ledge and stood up taking in the view of the castle.

After Ganon was defeated, the kingdom wasted no time already rebuilding the demolished castle. Now it stood larger than the castle that used to be here, with larger towers and at least twice the size than before. Guards still patrolled around the grounds and I made sure to be extra careful as I navigated around their line of sight.

Finally I made my way into the courtyard, which appeared to be very similar to the courtyard before. I smiled to myself thinking about her making sure that her courtyard was as perfect as before; it was surely something she would do.

My heart rate slowly sped up and I had no idea why, as I approached the courtyard. My slow steps were silent against the stone ground as a girl stood before me facing a window. Her back was to me with her head hung and her golden hair cascading down her back. I stopped when I was just by the familiar steps.

She turned her head a bit, and then spun around in shock, placing a hand over her heart. We locked eyes and for some reason as I gazed into her azure eyes I couldn't help but feel nervous. It was stranger because I didn't recall feeling like this around Malon, but now my heart was slamming against my chest and there was a lump in my throat that made it almost impossible to speak. Her eyes were wide and her voice shook.

"Link...?"

I planned out so many responses in my mind _. I missed you. It's so nice to see you._ But all I could get out of my mouth was a quiet "Princess."

* * *

 **That's chapter one! I'll be sure to try and pick up the pace but I have to get the intro in. Thank you so much for reading and be sure to review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Life

**So sorry for the late update I intend on updating quicker but I won't make promises... anyway enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

There was nothing but silence as we gazed at each other. The setting sun's miraculous display in the sky didn't even take our attention away from one another. She had a faint pink blush to her cheeks as she took a small step towards me. My breath caught in my throat and she raised a hand to me.

"You're... You've been gone for so long." She said quietly. I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips, my heart slamming against my chest at this point.

"I must apologize for my delayed return Princess." I said as I let go of her hand. Her eyes shimmered and she looked at me with a new expression on her face. "Zelda." She muttered.

"Excuse me?" She looked down at the ground as a red blush spread across her face. "You used to call me Zelda. There's no need for such formalities."

Right. I didn't know why I called her princess, just seeing her standing there, more beautiful than ever, for the first time in nearly a year just took all speech away from me.

"You're right, I'm sorry Zel." Her eyes met mine quickly and something about that nickname I used so long ago brought a dazzling smile to her lips. She giggled and that sound brought something back to me. It was as though all throughout my journey in Termina I had lost something, but now that melodious tune made me close to whole once again.

"It's alright Link." She said in a delicate voice. The tap of her feet echoed in the courtyard around us as she walked down the steps towards me. She stood close to me now, and I could see the way her eyes held the world and her smile stopped time. "I missed you." She whispered. And then she took me by surprise as she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

I wasn't sure how to react. I could feel my face heating up and I cautiously placed my arms around her. "I missed you too." I managed to whisper into her ear. I closed my eyes and we held each other like that. It was odd to feel the embrace of someone like this. Someone who cared for me and who I cared for. It was blissful.

We pulled away from each other after some time and Zelda seemed upset.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She sighed and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.  
"I was... I was scared."

Those words. There was a small pain in my chest and my breathing shallowed. I made her scared. "You have my sincerest apologies Zelda. I never meant to worry you."

"Link," her eyes held unshed tears. "You did what felt right. I understand why you left. But I didn't expect for you to be gone for so long. You know how I am, I care for you and I made myself get worried even though I knew you'd be fine." She sniffled a bit, and for some reason I couldn't help the small smile on my face. Her eyes brightened and she too smiled.

"So how was it?" She asked. I remembered my conversation with Malon earlier. Would Zelda also feel the same way?

"It was new," I told her. "Like nothing I've ever experienced before."

She laughed softly, like a gentle melody, taking my breath away. "What is it?" I asked.

"You just seem... Happy. I take it everything went well?" The expression on my face must have given her my answer as her smile soon disappeared. Oh..." She spoke quietly. "I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure how to reply. I could say it was ok, but even I knew it really wasn't. That would mean that I was fine with my whole journey being a waste of time and a failure. "It wasn't your fault you know." Zelda said suddenly. She was looking at me with sympathy and she put a hand on my shoulder. "Navi had to leave for her own reasons. It wasn't anything you did." I remembered that day after I had saved Hyrule. I thought we could go back to our lives but then she just... Left. I was so excited when I met Navi. She made me finally be the boy with a fairy.

But now, Zelda's eyes like the shimmering oceans made me the man with a purpose.

"Thank you." I said so quietly that she could barely hear me, but she understood and nodded gently. "How about we talk about something different?" She suggested and we both gave a nervous laugh. I cleared my throat as she released her hand and we stood still and quiet.

"So... How have you been?" I asked finally. She seemed almost surprised at the sudden question. "Oh! I've been... Well." But there was something else in her eyes and on her lips. "You're not going to tell me what's happened in the past year?" I said with a hint of playfulness and her cheeks faded to a light pink.

"Oh... I mean, we've been rebuilding as you can see." She gestured around us to the remodeled castle, although the courtyard remained a replica of the previous. "You probably don't want to know the rest, as it corresponds to my duties and I must admit, you'd have little interest in it."

"Enlighten me." I said with a half smile that deepened her blush. "You'd be shocked. After all, I was cut off from everything and well... It would be nice to hear what all went on."

"Ok..." She started, and as she took a deep breath I knew it was going to be long.

"Most of my time was spent in meetings with the council, if not with townspeople and their requests. The meetings typically consisted of ideas for the slight revolution and talk about our budget, ensuring that we'd have plenty even though I knew we would be fine." My head barely processed any of this, but I tried my best to understand. "Luckily Impa was here to keep me sane because let me tell you, the councilmen know how to stress you out." We both laughed, but there seemed to be something else between us, unspoken, and I waited to try and find out what it was. "Of course the worst of it all was when they kept bringing up the topic of... Well... suitors."

"Suitors?" I asked, confused. She seemed to suddenly become nervous with whatever the term meant. "Yes. Suitors, as in, people who would want to take my hand in marriage."

Marriage. My fists clenched at the sudden phrase and I didn't realize that my breathing had stopped. She wouldn't make eye contact with me and I couldn't help but imagine a wedding with Zelda and a complete stranger. "That's insane!" I sputtered out. Her eyes widened at the sudden outburst and I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"I-I mean, that doesn't make sense..."

"Of course it makes sense." I froze suddenly at the pure bitterness in her voice. "This is royalty. We don't marry out of love. We marry out of wealth and property. It's what my father always wanted for me. To be forced into a marriage and produce an heir without any. regard as to how the pair may feel!" Her voice shook and her nails dug deep into the flesh on her palm.

"Zelda." I spoke quietly. She jerked her head up at me and I could see streaks of tears shining on her red cheeks. "It's... You'll be..." There was a lump in my throat as I put a hand on her smooth cheek.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, embarrassed. "I shouldn't have acted out like that. It's your first day back and I guess I've just felt lost and alone lately, that's all."

"Shh." She listened to me and I saw the loneliness in her eyes. But in the center there seemed to be a small glimmer of light. Of hope. Could I be that hope...?

 _Ding... Ding..._

A loud bell rang out in the distance and we both looked up to the sky, the sky dark and stars bright. Eventually I looked back at her, only to see her staring back. She smiled and took a few steps away, trying to avert my attention away from her.

"It's getting late." She stated, as though it was an unknown fact. I simply nodded my head, assuming that this was her way of letting me know it was time I left.

"I should get going then..." I said, avoiding eye contact. What, was I actually expecting her to want me to stay? Of course that wasn't the case.

"Oh, no." She said quickly. What? I glanced at her surprised, and she seemed to be shocked as well. "I mean, do you have anywhere to go?" I considered that for a moment. Did I? It would be strange for me to return to Kokiri Forest due to that I was in fact not a Kokiri. I could have gone to Lon Lon Ranch, they've offered me a stay before. Or I could just sleep on the field with Epona like usual. But instead what came out of my mouth was almost a blatant lie.

"I suppose I don't."

"Well please, be our guest and stay with us in the castle." The castle. She wanted me to stay? "I wouldn't want to be in the way." I murmured under my breath.

"Of course you wouldn't! We have numerous empty rooms and it would be an honor to have you as our guest." She was telling me that it would be an honor? This was the princess of Hyrule talking to me.

"I guess I can't pass down an offer like that." I said with a smile. She laughed and suddenly she seemed to remember something urgent. "Oh and Link?"

"Yes?"

"I realize this is short notice, but I just remembered. Will I see you at the ball tomorrow?"

"Ball?" I blurted out loud. Her eyes widened and she waved her hand. "Oh, you certainly don't have to come. It was only a suggestion."

"No," I said, trying to hide how nervous I was getting with the simple thought of attending a... Ball. "I-I'll be sure to be there. May I ask what the occasion is?"

"Oh well really it's just an excuse for the council to have me meet up with my suitors, but actually it's to celebrate my upcoming birthday." It was her birthday, and here I was without a single clue in the world.

"Well I give you only the best birthday wishes." I said, bowing. Instead of the smile I was expecting I heard a heavy sigh from her. "Is everything alright Zelda? You should be celebrating as well you know."

"Yes I know," she answered solemnly. "It's simply that my problems with the suitors and councilmen will only get worse from here on. You see, ever since my father's death when Ganondorf took over, they've been waiting for me to come of age to properly get married." Everything seemed to be falling in to place and I realized what this meant.

"So, you're saying that you are expected to choose one of these suitors to marry?" I asked her. "And now you must start to make up your mind?"

"Precisely. So tomorrow suitors from far and wide will be arriving for the ball, and I must speak to each and every one of them."

"But enough about me." She said with a sudden change in mood. "We really must be retiring to bed. I'll take you to your room if you don't mind."

I nodded my head. "Thank you." I said, but all I could think of was this ball and trying to fit in with the nobles and power hungry suitors. Now this would be quite the experience.

* * *

 **thanks and stay tuned! Be sure to review! Also sorry this one is shorter I'll try to lengthen the chapters like the last one.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

**I'm back and ready to write! I know, I know. I'm a little late, but I am ready to progress this story because I have a lot for it and i'm honestly looking forward to seeing how it goes! This chapter is longer, just a heads up!**

"My apologies if this doesn't seem like a lot right now. We're still in construction so we haven't had the time to focus on the details quite yet." Zelda stopped at one of the doors throughout the wide hallways, and I nearly ran into her. She opened up the large door, and I wasn't prepared for what was in the inside.

I must have made an audible gasp as I took in the view before me. Against the wall was a large bed, enough for nearly three people to rest comfortably at least. There was also a sofa on the side of the room across from an extravagant fireplace. I walked over to another doorway in the room only to find an entire bathroom connected to it. I glanced back at Zelda who was standing at the entrance of the room with a small smile on her face.

"Well," she asked, "do you like it?"

"Like it?" I glanced around the room and smiled widely to myself. "I love it." Before I was used to a tiny house with only a bed, table, and wardrobe. This room was practically three times the size of my old house. "This is honestly too much Zelda. I can't accept this."

She shook her head, but still held a smile. "I insist. Really, this is the least I can offer." I smiled back to her and bowed slightly. "Thank you Zel." I said truthfully. That nickname still caught in my throat each time I said it.

"It's my pleasure. Do you need any help with your belongings?" My belongings? The only things I could think of were all in a bundle on Epona's saddle.

"It's not much." I told her. "I just need to get Epona if you don't mind."

"Certainly. you can keep her in the stables with the other horses if you'd like." Stables? Before now Epona used to find her own shelter much like me and brace the outside world.

"Thank you." She stepped back out of the room and her blue eyes glistened. "Of course. My room is just down a few doors at the end of this hallway... In case you need anything." I noticed a tiny pink hue to her cheeks for whatever reason. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Link." Good night? I couldn't remember the last time someone said that to me before going to sleep either. "G-Good night Zelda." I said back. She left the doorway and walked away as I stood there admiring the grand bedroom I was standing in.

I sat down on the edge of the bed gently, as though it would all fall way upon contact only to be my imagination. However, as I sat down the large mattress padded my body and was soft underneath my hands. I glanced over at two clear doors in the wall. I begrudgingly got up and strode over to the doors leading out to the star-filled night.

I opened them and a cool breeze blew by me. Outside was a small balcony where I could stand looking out over the castle grounds. The moonlight lit up the landscape before me and I couldn't help the small smile from spreading across my face.

I took out the blue ocarina from my pouch and blew three notes that were now embedded in my mind. I heard a small neigh and looked down to see Epona below me. I jumped off of the balcony with not even a second of hesitation and rolled as I hit the ground. Epona happily rubbed her neck against my hand and I laughed.

"You like it here too huh?" She whinnied and I took her reigns in my hand.

Finding the large structure that served as I stable, I led Epona through it until I found a large empty stall. She went into it herself and stayed there as I took the bundle off of her saddle.

As I was leaving the stables there was a pure white horse next to Epona that caught my eye. It let me stroke its pale mane and I couldn't help but feel a small connection with this horse. "You take care of Epona, you hear me?" I chuckled and after petting it once more I left back to my room in the castle.

When I got back I shut the door and started putting all of my things in the wardrobe and on the shelves there. As I was unpacking I found a letter in the bottom of a pouch of mine and carefully unfolded it. I nearly forgot all about it...

To whomever it may concern:

This is Link... He is under my orders to save Hyrule.

Best Regards, Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

Reading the letter I laughed at how courageous she was. Nowadays, this would never pass as any proof or evidence even with her signature. The things we got away with as children nearly astounded me. I placed it in the back of a drawer and closed it up, finally done with unpacking my surprisingly small collection. I took off my shield and sword, nearly forgetting how much lighter my body felt without them, and placed it next to my bed.

I took off my tunic going through quite a process with my gauntlets, chain mail, and more, but finally managed to slip underneath of the luxurious sheets and blankets. Sleep wasn't something that came easy for me every night, but the minute my head hit the pillow and closed my eyes, I drifted off into the deepest sleep I had in a long time, if ever.

The rising sun glistened through the clear window and I had to use force to open my eyes. I went to sit up, but felt a wave of fatigue fall over me. What was this? I use to wake up with barely a struggle and be able to jump up and fight nearly a pack of Wolfos within seconds.

I couldn't even remember any dreams I had last night, but I did remember the blissful feeling of falling asleep on something other than dirt. I stretched a bit and took my time getting up, trying to get used to this feeling of a good night's rest for once.

I walked over to the balcony and swung the doors open allowing the cool air to welcome me. Looking down, I could see the spots of dew on the grass shining in the sunlight. Birds were chirping, just starting to wake up and as I stretched my arms up over my head that's when I realized I barely had any clothes on.

I raced back inside, slamming the doors shut behind me. Had anyone seen me? Imagine that, being gone for nearly a year and then having people see you for he first time half naked on a balcony. I tried to shake my head to rid my mind of the idea which was already bringing a rush of heat to my face. I bent down and picked up my tunic, but before putting it on, I brought it to my nose.

"Good Goddesses!" I yelled aloud. Was this my scent? I could only imagine how bad it must have been being so close to Zelda last night. Did she notice? How could she not have though?

I decided against putting on my clothes for now and walked into the bathroom to clean off. I opened the door to the bathroom and walked in, looking around the bathroom that was the size of my house in Kokiri Forest.

A grand bathtub sat next to the wall and there was even a separate toilet. A sink was opposite to the bathtub and hanging over it was a large mirror.

I glanced towards the mirror and stumbled backwards as I took in the view. My hair was nearly down almost past my shoulders and was full of knots. Not to mention, my face had hair on it too. I brushed my hand over my chin only to realize that there was a large amount of stubble that was also visible apparently.

My hair used to be a darker blond but with all of the dirt caked in it, it started to become a brown color. I cringed at my overall appearance and immediately decided to draw water for a bath that was obviously overdue.

Actually... When was the last time I took a real bath? Surely not anytime soon and even in Kokiri Forest you weren't able to just take a bath. You had to find your own way to collect rain water and use the lukewarm water whenever you absolutely needed it. Heating it was a pain in itself and don't even get me started on trying to cool it down for drinking.

I noticed on the rim of the tub there were all sorts of soaps to use. Who put this here and when? Did they do this in every room? I wasn't sure but there was no point in questioning it.

I undressed and slipped into the steaming water, sighing as I slowly sank in. People got this luxury everyday? I could feel the dirt and grime slip away from me as the room slowly filled with steam. I dipped my head under the water and ran my hands through my hair, actually shocked to be able to not run into so many knots.

I finally just laid my head on the rim of the bathtub and closed my eyes, taking in the warm ripples of water against my body. I opened my eyes after some time and took one of the soaps. It smelled of fresh lavender and I knew it would be a change from whatever the stench was that I had previously.

I didn't want to have to get out, but I knew I had to eventually. I pulled the plug and stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around me.

I went over to the mirror and still didn't recognize the person in front of me; however, this time it was because my face no longer had so much dirt on it and my hair was back to being dark blond without any dirt as well.

I opened up a drawer in the vanity and found a small blade that I knew was a razor. I looked in the mirror once more and focused on the hairs growing on my chin and around my lips. I cautiously brought up the razor and starting shaving the hair from my face.

When I was finished I finally looked a bit more put together, but there was still something I was missing.

Luckily, when I was growing up, Saria taught me how to cut my own hair and manage it so I started hacking away at the mane growing on me. Hair started to fall around me as I cut it off, but finally I styled it back to my natural look.

I set down the blade and this time smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was once again smooth, much to my liking, and my hair was back to being slightly shaggy, but managed and no longer long. I glanced down to see my hair covering the floor around my feet. I'll just get that later.

I stepped back into the room and grabbed my tunic quickly before going back in the bathroom where I made sure to scrub it clean. When I knew that it no longer reeked of sweat and grime, I set it outside to dry and started to get dressed.

After a few minutes I assumed the tunic was dry enough, I mean it was just a little damp, and put it on my body. The only thing I still needed was my traditional Hylian shield and Master sword strapped on my back. After I gathered everything, I went to the balcony and why use the stairs, when you could just jump? I've done worse, believe me.

I made sure to roll to cushion my impact and ran over to where the stables were. The sun had just started to rise, and the chilled air felt nice as it blew through my shortened hair.

When I came close to the wooden stable I steadied my pace and walked in, looking around but stopped when I realized there was already somebody in here.

"Hello there." I said to the person. They stopped at the sound of my voice and turned around.

"Zelda!" I exclaimed. She giggled and nodded her head. "Good morning Link, you're up early. I hope you had a good sleep last night. I see you cut your hair... It looks nice."

She thought my hair actually looked nice. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Why thank you! I finally got around to looking in a mirror." She laughed softly at that, her blue eyes shimmering. "What are you doing up? I thought I was the only early riser." She smiled and went over to the stall where the white horse was that I noticed earlier.

"I guess you stand corrected then," She said, "I always wake up early. After all, the early bird gets the worm doesn't it?"

"Not if I get it first." She laughed again and I noticed she wasn't wearing her gown or any of her elegant jewelry yet. Instead, she wore a brown women's tunic with tan pants and riding boots. Her blond hair was straight, unlike her usual tendrils styled on her head, and draped down over her shoulders and back. She didn't look like an exquisite princess, she just looked like someone you'd meet in town, but it still didn't fail to take my breath away.

She started stroking the mane of the white horse when she turned back to me.

"Is that horse yours?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is Bahyfu."

"He's beautiful." I admired. She opened up the door to his stall and grabbed his reins. "Thank you. I've had him since I was a child and I couldn't even ride him yet."

"I remembered when I first met Epona. She ran away from me any time I came close to her. To think we actually came this far and to have the connection we have now..."

"Horses are magnificent creatures." she said, stepping closer to pet Epona. I led her out of her stall and Zelda and I walked together.

"Are you going out for a ride?" She asked me. I hadn't really planned anything, it was more just my instinct to go out in the morning.

"I suppose so." I told her , gesturing to the reins in my hand. She laughed softly and I admired as she swiftly jumped up on Bahyfu's saddle.

"Would you care to join me?" She asked. "There's actually something I've been meaning to show you."

"I'd love to."

I wasn't sure where she would be taking me, but she led us to the back of the castle where there was actually another entrance. "Where does this lead to?" I asked her.

We passed the main gate and started down a bridge over the moat leading to a new area I had never seen before. She brought Bahyfu closer to me to answer.

"I decided to invest in allowing a few soldiers to explore Hyrule while we rebuild it. They managed to discover this entire area."

As we entered a large field my jaw dropped open. The view was magnificent. Death Mountain was still in the distance, but there was the whole field surrounding us and, was that a river I heard to the north as well? All this time I believed Hyrule Castle was on the border of Hyrule, but could it actually be in the center?

The chill morning air blew through Zelda's hair as her eyes scanned over the area. Our horses continued leading us across it in silence, allowing us to admire the land.

"How much do you know about this new area?" I asked her.

"About as much as possible. All that we know so far is that it is mostly empty. I've been searching through old textbooks when I have the time and I've found a few older maps indicating the existence of this extra land sometime in the past. The only thing is, we don't know know how much it could have changed since then."

We all knew it was dangerous to go head on into a nearly uncharted territory, but a part of me wanted to explore every inch of this place, for Epona to gallop across all of this land with the new scene displayed before us. And to think I just came back only yesterday.

The horses' hooves soon grew louder as I realized that we were no longer on grass, but instead on moss covered stone. What was this structure? The horses passed through the stone structure onto what appeared to be an enormous stone bridge.

Looking over at Zelda, I noticed a small smile tug on her lips as she took in the view and there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"This is my favorite place." She hopped off of her horse and I followed suit, walking over to the edge of the bridge. What laid out before me took my breath away.

Lake Hylia was down far below, its waters sparkling in the rising sunlight and vast mountains soared over the distance. Was that Gerudo Desert I saw too?

"It's beautiful" I nearly whispered. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the cool breeze blow over her.

"It is isn't it?" We stood silent, taking in the marvelous view ahead of us with smiles on both of our faces. I glanced over only to have my breath taken away again.

I'm not sure what it was, everything was pretty much the same. Was it perhaps a different light? But Zelda stood there looking out over the land with rosy cheeks and the tip of her nose red. Her eyes were full of youth and something about her smooth pink lips turned up into a smile wouldn't let me take my eyes off of her.

I noticed it was hard for me to regain steady breathing again, but I couldn't tear my gaze away. Finally she glanced my way and smiled brighter upon eye contact. I stumbled backwards like a fool and could already feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Was she wondering why I was staring at her? Did she think I was being weird? And why was I so worried all of a sudden?

My thoughts were interrupted by the tapping of her feet as she walked over to Bahyfu. "We should get back before too late. I need to start preparing for the ball tonight and I'm sure you have business to attend to as well."

The ball. Right... How was I supposed to get ready for the ball? I nodded my head and after stealing another glance at the lake below us, I hopped onto Epona's saddle and we started back to the castle.

The ride back was filled with small conversation, but every time I looked at her I had nearly the same reaction as before. Now that I think about it, was I like this last night actually...?

"Are you still planning on attending the ball tonight?" She asked me. We walked through the corridor of the castle where servants and noblemen had started to bustle around. Some appeared to take notice of me, but I tried to pass quickly and without any confrontation.

"Yes, I was going to try to be there, if that is alright with you." Why was she asking me this all of a sudden? I thought she knew I was already going.

"Oh yes, of course! I'm glad to hear you're coming... Well I suppose I will see you this evening then." There was something in the way she spoke, almost as if she wanted to say something else but couldn't quite get to it.

"I will look forward to it." She bowed her head slightly and we departed as I entered my room. When the door shut behind me I let out a sigh and placed my head in my hands.

Something was different about everything all of a sudden but I didn't know what. Perhaps I did something to make her upset or uncomfortable? And now it's affecting me? I just couldn't put my finger on it. It was like all of a sudden my heart was racing and I felt like I couldn't breath. I was fidgety, as if I needed to distract myself with something as soon as possible to help me regain stability.

I sat down on he soft bed not knowing what my plan was for the day before the ball, how do you even get prepared for a ball?

Just then there were two knocks on the door. What could Zelda want now?

I slowly opened the door, but the visitor on the other side wasn't Zelda at all. Instead it was another woman.

"Good morning..." I almost spoke on a questioning tone at the girl. Her brown hair lied straight over her shoulders and she bowed slightly.

"Good morning. My name is Rosara and I was sent here to help you, Link is it?"

Help me? "That's right. I'm sorry, but what exactly are you supposed to help me with?" She glanced at me as though I were speaking another language.

"The ball of course! I'm going to help you get ready."

My eyes widened at that. I couldn't just get ready myself? I glanced down and scanned myself, I didn't think I looked that bad. I looked back up at her and was about to protest, when she just walked into my room.

"Excuse me, but I believe I'll be fine." I said to her. She stood at the base of my bed across from me and her eyes traveled up and down my body, starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh no sir, I must be of assistance to you."

"Do you help out the princess?" I asked her. She chuckled at that and shook her head. "I'm afraid the princess prefers to do her things on her own, she's more of an independent."

"Well perhaps I'm also an independent?" She laughed even harder and swiftly walked over to my wardrobe which i could tell she was about to open against my will. As the doors swung out my bow fell out onto the floor. Her eyes widened, but she simply shook her head.

"You certainty don't have an assortment of clothing to choose from do you?" What was this woman doing? It was as if she didn't have the slightest care in the world about personal space. All of a sudden, she shut the wardrobe and swiftly walked to the door, grabbing my arm as she passed me.

"Wait where are we going? It's still fairly early." I asked her. She dragged me out of the room and down through the hall.

"You and I have a little bit of shopping to do."


	4. Chapter 4: Escort

**S** **ort of a quicker update, I've been writing as I get inspiration and I wrote a oneshot randomly, so you should check it out if you would like to. This chapter may seem quicker paced, but it starts getting into the exciting parts of the story! Be sure to leave a review and I'm excited to get to the next chapter, so be sure to check in soon. Thank you**!

_

As we hurried throughout the castle I studied this girl. What was her name... Rosara? She seemed a bit younger than me and was rather short. "Wait here." She told me. She walked into a room and came back out before the door could close behind her.

"Take this." She handed me a large brown cloak and I held it out in front of me. Why did I need this? My face must have given away my curiosity as she rolled her brown eyes and started down the corridor again.

"We're going to be short on time and I don't need people in town stopping us when they see you for the first time."

"So we're actually going out into town?"

"Of course we are! You're not going to the ball dressed like that!"

"What's wrong with this? It's my tunic..." She shook her head and gave me a glance that told me to be quiet and put on the cloak.

Finally we made it outside of the castle where people were already doing tasks. I noticed a few tended to the gardens, some went to the stables, and others appeared to be other inhabitants of the castle. Rosara paid no attention to them as she briskly lead the way to the market.

"Am I going to look suspicious out here in daylight with this cloak on?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll just look like a beggar or someone like that." Oh great, just what I wanted. Then I remembered how I haven't even been to the market for at least a year now. What all could change within a year? Then again, it became a haunted wasteland only in seven years, so I was ready for anything.

As we stepped into the large plaza I was amazed at how... busy it was. People were bustling to and fro, murmuring small apologies. More businesses seemed to have arose, and there were small alleyways on each side of the town center. The castle we came from seemed to be to the north of it all. We faced a large fountain with a Triforce statuette and the whole area was simply beautiful. People were rushing by and I nearly got lost in the haze of it all until Rosara tugged on my cloak.

"Let's go. the shop we should go to is right there." Again, she hurried forward and I followed suit. She opened the door, revealing a large dimly lit shop.

"Hello there Rosara! I hope you find what you want." The man at the counter gave us a friendly smile and Rosara waved, but paid little attention to him. I nodded to him, but he seemed skeptical since I walked in with a cloak on. I gave Rosara a look that said "I told you so" and she rolled her eyes.

"You can take off your cloak now. Besides, you were going to have to sooner or later."

I wasn't sure if I should. I mean the only people in the shop were just a few townspeople and the man at the counter. I cautiously untied the cloak and draped it over my arm, but still ducked my head so no one would notice me that easily. Rosara seemed intrigued with a wide variety of suits and coats while I appeared lost in this store that was surely only for wealthy men and women. I began to wonder if Zelda had ever been to this shop and caught myself smiling by thinking of her.

"What are you smiling at? Well, whatever it is, try this on." She tossed a tailcoat to me and I put it on, not wanting to test her patience for any longer. "That looks nice. Alright, so you look good in black. That's good."

"I prefer green," I told her. She responded by rolling her eyes again.

In the span of the next hour or so, Rosara spent the majority by holding up various clothing to my body, trying to get my measurements. I barely recognised half of the clothes she had me try on. "Put this on," she'd command, and I would do so without a word as she continued to sort through the racks.

"I think we're set..." Her voice didn't sound too sure as her eyes quickly scanned over the store.

"Shoes?" She asked me, since I happened to be carrying the five pounds of fabric.

"Uh, check."

"Coat?"

"You mean various coats and vests? Check." She looked over at the mound of clothing that seemed to swallow me whole and she sighed. "Well I guess we're ready. Let's get going." She paid the guy at the counter a handsome sum of Rupees and I quickly put on the cloak before going back out.

The walk back was swift as Rosara constantly fretted over how much time was left and I'd respond with, "We'll be fine, it's tonight," to which she would exclaim: "Tonight!"

We got back to the castle and hurried up to my room where I threw off the cloak. "Let's get started," she had told me.

_

"I know how to dance." Rosara had her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. "You've never been to a ball before." I simply glared back until she grabbed my hand and put hers on my shoulder. What was she doing?

"Put your hand on my waist." I cleared my throat and followed her orders. She started moving her feet, and I struggled to keep up with the complicated steps. Okay, so apparently I couldn't dance. "Ow!"

Rosara jumped away from me and clutched her foot. "I'm sorry! I-I don't know how to dance." Her face shot up to mine and gave me a look that said "really?"

She continued to try and teach me, but to no avail. "I'll be fine, really." The only reason she decided to let it all slide was because I could tell she was tired of trying at this point. "I just hope you don't make a fool of yourself." I was about to defend myself when there was a sudden knock at the door.

Rosara glanced at me, but I merely shrugged. I didn't think I was expecting anybody. She walked over to the door and opened it wide.

"Hello- Princess?!" She bowed to Zelda, immediately taking a formal posture, but Zelda just looked at me with a smile from the doorway. I returned the smile, only to notice a faint pink blush to her cheeks.

"Thank you Rosara," she was talking to her, but her eyes kept shifting back to me, "I know you're trying to help Link, but do you mind if I take him for a few minutes?" Take me? I gave Zelda a questioning look, but she merely continued smiling.

"Of course your highness." Rosara motioned me to leave without hesitating and I followed, closing the door behind me.

"Nice to see you again, Zelda."

"Good afternoon Link. Would you mind accompanying me on a short walk around the castle?"

"Not at all." And so we started walking through the castle making idle small talk. She told me about how suitors were already arriving, and she wasn't sure if she would even have time to get ready for this evening. I assured her that everything would turn out, to which she agreed. "I just feel like these suitors won't leave me alone now that I am of age."

She was right. We had walked outside of the castle and I saw a young man with raven black hair smiling at us. I could only assume he must be a suitor due to his formal attire. He nodded his head in my direction, and I nodded back only to be polite.

We continued walking until we came upon a beautiful garden filled with the aroma of a mixed bouquet and wild flowers. Zelda stopped walking and looked around us at the various butterflies floating around. One landed on her shoulder and we both laughed, but I tried to hide my blush as I took in the princess radiating in this garden with the sun shining on her exquisite features...

"I've actually been meaning to ask you something, Link." Her words snapped me out of my focus and I tried even harder to hide my red face.

"W-What is it Zel?"

She fidgeted with her hands, folding and unfolding them in front of her as she curled her lip trying to concentrate. She was just... beautiful.

"Link, as I'm sure you know there will be many suitors at the ball tonight and you see, I'm not really up for dealing with them. If I go to the ball alone I will be forced to dance with them all and they'll practically fight over me, as much as I hate to admit it." It didn't take me long to realize the princess had been rambling the whole time.

"What are you getting at Zelda? I don't seem to understand." This wouldn't be the first time I didn't understand one of her more official issues, and I grew frustrated that I was so left out.

"What I'm getting at is... I was wondering if you would like to be my escort this evening to the ball." She practically blurted this out of her mouth all at once as all frustration left me.

"Your... Escort?" I asked her, almost to see if what I heard had been correct.

"Yes. My escort. Someone to take me to the ball. I mean, it would simply be so that I have someone to go with and no suitor will try and go with me. Of course, I would love to just be in your company for the night if you don't mind. It's all up to you however, whatever you wish I will comply with." Escort... I would be the princess of Hyrule's escort to the royal ball. But most importantly, I would be Zelda's partner at the ball.

I reached for her gloved hand and brought her knuckles to my lips gently. "I'd be honored to be your escort." I told her. She smiled and I released her hand reluctantly.

"Thank you Link. And this will be a great opportunity for Hyrule to welcome your return!" I smiled as well, but inside I felt a strange feeling in my stomach I wasn't used to. I'd be princess Zelda's escort in front of the largest crowd I've probably ever seen, and they don't even know that the hero has returned... This night just took a turn down a winding path.

_

"Her _escort?"_ Rosara exclaimed, looking at me as though I had just grown six heads.

"I believe that's what she called it." Rosara seemed more dazed by this whole situation than even I was at the moment.

"We barely have any time! We have to get ready!" She bolted across the room to where my clothes laid on the bed. "Well come on, don't just stand there! You are to be the princess's escort and we don't even have you properly dressed yet!"

It took me quite a while for me to dress into the various layers of clothing after assuring Rosara that I was perfectly capable of dressing myself. To tell the truth, I almost gave up with the collar, but I told myself that I was not going to step to that level. I walked out of the bathroom where she stood impatiently worried. Her eyes actually appeared to light up as she took in how I looked.

"Wow... You actually look good."

"Thanks..." I wasn't sure what type of complement that was, but I turned to the side, trying to see myself in the vanity mirror. "But is it good enough?" _For her_ , I wanted to add. Rosara gave me a caring smile that was actually new to me and it lit up her eyes.

"She'll love it." She said, and in that moment I didn't care that I didn't have my sword and hat on me, or that I still wasn't sure how to dance or act properly. Instead I just smiled at the idea of seeing her because I realized that I hadn't seen her in nearly a year, and before that we were too busy trying to defeat Ganondorf. So tonight was our night for once.

_

I promised her I would meet her in "our spot," I called it. I carried a rose that I had picked myself along the way and carefully removed each thorn because a woman such as her didn't deserve any of their torment. The grass along the meadow was freshly cut, filling the air with its pure scent. I stepped into the courtyard only to almost drop the rose in my grasp.

There once was a little girl I saw with her back to me and her legs bent in anticipation. As she turned, her whole figure lit up with excitement as our worlds intertwined in that second.

Then there was a young woman I saw, staring at me with wide eyes as I told her I was embarking on another journey. We both had that fear in us that perhaps our worlds would return to themselves, leaving the other as they almost did when she wished to send me back in time.

Earlier I saw a beautiful woman with elegance that poured into her within the year I was absent. When we locked eyes I nearly fell to my knees from the reassurance of seeing her again after _so_ long.

Now I see a woman who is the princess, who is my best friend after so much, standing ahead of me with a ruby gown and braided hair of gold. Her eyes have that glitter in them when I catch sight of her and her red lips give a timid smile.

I was once that little boy, so innocent and naive to what the world was offering me, but now I stood as the hero of Hyrule who had been through so much. All of it only to return to his princess and hand her the rose with shaking hands.

"You look very nice this evening, Link." She said with a faint blush to her cheeks. She made it hard for me to catch my breath in the setting sunlight.

"Why thank you, I-You, you look absolutely stunning." Her lips curled into a smile and before she could say anything else, I took her gloved hand in mine. "Shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Ball

**It's summer! That means more updates now that I can actually keep a schedule. Thanks for reading and please review! The reviews definitely help me with the writing overall, and I'd love to hear what you guys think!**

_

It was hard for me to keep my breathing steady when the hand I held belonged to a princess in a brilliant ruby red gown. She had an elegant posture to her as I attempted to match her professionalism.

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight... It helps me feel more relaxed." Her voice was soft, almost too quiet and an idea struck me that I had never even considered beforehand. "Princess, do you also get nervous?"

she squeezed my hand a little tighter and gave a gentle laugh. "Of course I do. Everyone looks up to me so I have to meet their standards, no matter how high they are raised."

"Why do you care so much about how the people perceive you? You're the princess, they adore you no matter what." I could see how much this new role had impacted her. Back then she used to be the little girl that didn't care about pleasing anyone's expectations. Anymore it was as if these expectations were what she lived by.

"That's not necessarily true. The councilmen already aren't fond of me and my 'maturity.' That's why they're so keen on me finding a husband, so they can have the king they've wanted." There was a brief pause, and trying to lighten the mood, I bumped her with my hip. "And that's when you tell them that you're the princess and you can do whatever you please."

She started to smile, but her eyes drifted off in the distance. "Yeah. But the councilmen... they can be tough." I realized she didn't really want to talk about it anymore and also that we were approaching the ballroom. "Well come on," I told her, "Tonight you can just ignore them and have a good time. After all, I'm here."

Her mood lightened up as I squeezed her hand. "You're right. And you _are_ here, so lead the way hero." I nudged her once more and sharing a laugh, we approached the grand doors. You could hear a rumble as the guests had already arrived. A loud trumpet blared on the other side of the doors and a low voice announced to the crowd:

"Now arriving. The Princess of Hyrule and her escort, the Hero of Time." An immediate hush fell over the crowd and I'm not sure if it was due to the princes arriving, the sound of my title after all those years, or perhaps the fact that this hero was the Princess's escort.

"Ready?" She asked me. I Honestly wasn't so sure. It sounded like a lot of people in there, but as I turned to see her dazzling smile, I knew I would be fine. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The grand doors both opened wide, leading to a room larger than all of Kokiri Forest. Extravagant chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, illuminating the wide ballroom. Pillars were erected, surrounding the entirety of the perimeter. What stood out to me the most was how crowded the room was. It was filled with more people than what seemed to be the population of Hyrule. Everyone was dressed finely from head to toe and stood silent, their eyes taking in the pair of us.

With one tiny step, we started the trek down the opened aisle leading to the middle of the room. Zelda's heels echoed loudly in the suffocating silence as I tried my best to have a calm and elegant demeanor. I was sure I'd end up tripping on my own two feet, but the two of us finally got down the steps and to the center.

She brought our interlaced hands up between us and cleared her throat quietly. She glanced from my eyes to my arm, trying to signal something. Heat rushed to my face as I realized the people were waiting for us to start the first dance. _Alone?_

I swallowed the giant lump in my throat. _Okay focus,_ I told myself. _It's like Rosara showed me. Put your hand around her waist._ My hand somehow found its way to Zelda's waist, resting against the red material of her dress. She gave a soft smile and confidently put an arm around my shoulder. With the booming sound of the first note from the piano, she took the first step.

 _"Don't just stare at your feet!"_ Rosara had told me. I snapped my gaze back up to Zelda's shimmering eyes which made me seem to lose myself.

Next thing I knew, I was actually dancing without having to think about it. My feet seemed to go on their own, following Zelda's numerous steps. The piano carried a gentle tune and it combined with numerous murmurs as I actually spun Zelda around.

"That really is the hero Link!"

"I thought he left Hyrule? I didn't know he planned on coming back."

"Well it seems he did, and the princess appears to be rather glad."

"Our hero is finally back!"

The princess giggled from the commotion that seemed to only raise. "The people seem happy to see you again," She said softly. I spun her again with ease, gracefully wrapping my arm around her waist again. "I guess they do."

"I've heard they were good childhood friends, but aren't they kind of cute together?"

That comment somehow seemed to surface through the rest and I found myself tripping slightly, losing my momentum. Zelda's eyes widened, as the whole rhythm became off balanced. What had I just done?

people gradually noticed that something was off about the dancing couple, but we couldn't seem to match the piano. I felt Zelda squeeze my hand tighter and I recalled what she had said about how she could get nervous.

"Trust me?" I whispered as we almost came to a stop. She nodded her head and I released her waist, spinning her out away from me. Holding on to her hand still, I spun her back in and quickly bent down in a dip as the tune from the piano relaxed into an end. She was panting, Staring up at me with a flushed face as I held her body with my arm, smiling down at her. The crowd clapped their hands, a few enthusiastically cheering.

I lifted Zelda back up and she gasped, "That was incredible!"

A new song began to play and couples swarmed the stage while I led Zelda away to the bar across the room.

"You really thought so?" The bartender gave us two glasses of wine and she couldn't stop grinning.

"Yes! Where did that come from?"

I chuckled, bringing my glass up. "I'm not quite sure really..."

"Well you were excellent." She also brought her glass forward. "Here's to our night." _Our night._ I liked the way that sounded. "And to your birthday," I added. She smiled as we clanked our glasses together and took a sip of the red wine.

"Wonderful performance out there you two." The unfamiliar voice startled me as I quickly set my glass aside. Turning around, I came face to face with a man who appeared to be near my age. His light brown hair was rather straight and his chocolate eyes held power.

"Good evening Alcien." Zelda spoke in a formal greeting and Alcien bowed his head to her.

"It's a pleasure to see you after so long. Please, may I have this next dance." Zelda gave me an apologetic look and got up from her seat. "Of course," She turned to me. "I'll be right back Link." I nodded to her as she walked away, not sure whether or not I was supposed to really do anything.

I couldn't help but to sigh and I felt a gentle poke on my shoulder. Oh great, who was it this time. I looked over to the seat Zelda had been in and gasped as my eyes fell upon a little girl in a green dress.

"I've missed you," She said in her usually cheery voice.

"Saria!" I leaned over and gave her a hug, almost amazed at how she seemed so small in my arms.

"I'm glad to see you're back safe." She smiled and pulled away, inspecting me in my formal attire. "And cleaned up!"

"Yeah, you look beautiful." Her cheeks blushed slightly and she glanced away. I couldn't help but smile. The last time I had really spoken to her was right after the war. She had to go back to the Kokiri Forest to help reorganize after the Great Deku Tree's death, so I wasn't able to see her much. But somehow here she was, and as a group of people emerged, I realized she wasn't alone.

"Would you look at that, it really was Link. Quite the show you and Zelda had earlier." Nabooru smirked and I noticed Ruto wiggling her eyebrows. Darunia had also shown up with the pair. Ignoring the remark, I got up to greet them.

"I guess the whole team decided to show up," I said as Darunia pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"It is so good to see you brother!" He exclaimed.

"Geez you're going to choke him Darunia." Ruto giggled as I gasped for air, finally being released from the death grip.

"It's great to see you all, so what are all the sages doing here anyway?" I asked them curiously, trying to regain my breath.

"We always come to the balls to keep Zelda company," Saria got up and came over to my side. "We just had to come for Zelda's birthday. Rauru usually guards the Temple of Time and Impa is probably keeping a watch on the castle now that she's back as Zelda's guardian."

Just then the group looked over my shoulder and I soon felt a hand brush against mine.

"It's great to see you all here. I really appreciate it," Zelda said. She smiled over at me, and I wondered how the confrontation with that Alcien guy went. She shrugged her shoulders as if to answer my silent question, and quickly turned away to the group.

"We actually should go soon," Ruto said. 'We just wanted to stop by to say hello, but we all need to return home tonight." Nabooru smiled and gave us a wink. "Yeah, now don't get too crazy you two!"

They all said their goodbyes - Darunia decided to give me another "brotherly hug" - and they left. Saria stayed behind a little and I gave her another quick hug.

"Don't forget, you can still stop by the forest. You'll always be a Kokiri to us." I told her I would be sure to visit and she rushed off to join the others.

"So," I asked Zelda. "How did the dance go?"

"Oh we just made idle talk." She told me. "He mainly spoke of his kingdom, he's a prince actually. You'll find most of these suitors are some kind of royalty." Glancing around the grand room, I did notice many young men looking over our way occasionally, and based on their elegant fashion I was sure she was correct.

"Well how about I take this next dance?" I took her hand in mine and she smiled, almost in relief, befoe I led her to the dance floor.

We continued dancing as the song ended and just as I planned to dance another, a blond man held out his hand to Zelda.

"May I?" I sighed as I let go of her hand and she gave me a worried look before the man took her hand in his. I reluctantly left the dance floor and sat, taking a sip of wine by the bar. Of course this couldn't really be "our night," not when there were so many suitors to please.

"So, I noticed you were the princess's escort." I barely noticed that a young orange haired man had taken the seat next to me. "Yes I am."

"I see, and what's your name?" I didn't know why this guy really cared, but I just fiddled with the stem of the wine glass between my fingers.

"Link." I said quickly. There was a long pause, as If he expected me to say more, but he soon realized I had finished.

"Link...?" He hesitantly waited for me to answer, but I just looked at him unaware of what he desired from me. "Yes I'm Link. Some call me the Hero of Time, but that's it." Frankly, I was beginning to get irritated with this man.

"Yes, I'm aware, but what's your title?" title? I was about to repeat what I had just said when he chuckled. "You know, title. Like how I am Duke Kadon. That type of title."

What a minute, did this "Duke Kadon" actually think I was royalty? I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, but I'm Link. Just Link." All of a sudden his joking demeanor became more serious."You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Sorry, but that's the truth." He shook his head, taking a sip of his own wine.

"Then tell me, what's a common man such as yourself doing with the Princess of Hyrule? You know she's very well known among kingdoms." What was this guy getting at exactly?

"I am aware, but I don't see how that really is relevant." He just laughed and stood up, ready to leave.

"Well I'd just be careful with who you get too close with alright? It'd be best to simply stick to your own kind, that's all." And with that, he left.

I was fuming, gripping my wine glass a little too tight. The nerve of that guy! And what even was that, a threat?

I got up abruptly and looked out over the room, trying to locate the princess in red. However, I couldn't seem to find her. All of a sudden I noticed a flash of red and blonde go out the door. Was that Zelda?

I hurried out the door of the ballroom, trying to find out where she was going.

"Zelda!" I yelled out, hoping she'd hear me. There was no answer however, so I continued searching the grounds. She couldn't have gotten that far, I swear I had seen her just then. I was running on a stone pathway when I bumped into someone I had barely noticed was there.

"My apologies sir." I said, turning to a man with jet-black hair.

"No problem, it's quite alright." I nodded my head and kept running, trying to find Zelda.

It seemed forever by the time I popped through a hedge to be greeted by a large fountain with a bench across it. And on that bench sat a princess, staring out into the water.

"Zel." I sat down next to her on the banch and she smiled. She gently laid her hand over mine that was on the bench between us.

"Did I worry you? I'm sorry." I couldn't help but suppress a laugh. "Don't worry about it."

She looked up at the sky and I followed her line of sight to the numerous stars shimmering above us. "I had to get some fresh air. Those suitors were just becoming bothersome."

"Tell me about it." I muttered, not even realizing that she heard it. Her sigh however, showed me she had. "Yes, they've become aware of my council's request for me to marry and now it seems that's the only thing they care about. I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing, it's not your fault. And besides, I'll always be here." Her eyes detached from the stars to look at mine. "And I don't care about any of that stuff. Just you." Her cheeks tinted a shade of red and she smiled sweetly. Of course, I actually did care. I didn't want her to have to talk to a single suitor if I had anything to do with it; but the problem was that I didn't, nor could I ever, have anything to do with it.

"Thank you Link. I feel that's all I've wanted to hear tonight." She said, stroking my hand with her thumb. That wasn't all I wanted to hear though. there was one thing I had been wondering, and I wanted to get it off my chest.

"Zelda, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"I wasn't sure why, but that conversation with that Duke earlier made me realize something: that he was right. I really was just a commoner, in fact, I was even raised by a tree. So what business _did_ I have with the princess?

"Princess... how exactly do you view me?" She seemed shocked at the question, and even flustered a bit.

"W-What exactly do you mean by that?" She asked me.

"I mean..." I wasn't sure how to put this nicely. "Do you perceive me as lower than yourself?" Her eyes widen, and for a second I thought she was going to slap me.

"Why would I ever do that?" She asked, her voice rising. But then she seemed to figure something out in her head and shrunk back a little. "You talked to the suitors didn't you?"

I bowed my head and spoke quietly. "Yes but-"

"But you are still the hero who saved everyone's lives! Including my own!" She interrupted me, not wanting me to go on. "I don't know what a suitor told you, but why would you ever think I truly cared about royal blood?"

I started to blush from embarrassment. "I'm not sure. It just never occurred to me before." She sighed heavily and squeezed my hand.

"Well none of that matters to me, Link. In fact, I've been meaning to ask you something..." Her voice trailed off and I noticed her getting closer to me.

"Would you, by any chance... like to take up the position of General of the Hyrule army?" _What?_

My eyes flicked up to meet hers. The General? I would be in charge of the entire army? Where was this coming from? I stuttered, trying to come up with an answer, but Zelda quickly intervened.

"I mean, I was just wondering since the previous General retired after the war. And who else would be a better fit than the Hero himself?" Her voice grew softer. "And it doesn't matter to me if you have a title or not, I know you have an unbreakable spirit. You can think about it over tonight. The position of course would force you to partake in a few council meetings, but you'd have a permanent residence in the castle."

Her words brought a smile to my lips. _A permanent residence in the castle..._ "I'll be sure to consider it." I told her. Right now however, I was too distracted by something else.

"Thank you Link. I appreciate the consideration. And I hope you understand that I don't care about some title, or heritage, or anything at all really. I just care about you." She said, mimicking what I had told her earlier. I smiled, looking down at our hands.

I noticed we somehow moved closer to each other and a heat ran down my entire body. _This was our night,_ I thought to myself over and over again. It really hadn't been, but it could still become our night.

"I suppose I never got you a birthday present." I told her. She looked up at me, surprised.

"It's fine really. Just you being here was enough. I-I really appreciate everything you've done actually." I could feel her warm breath on my face and I flipped my hand over, interlacing our fingers together. My heart hammered in my chest, and I hoped the princess couldn't hear it.

"I wouldn't trade it for a moment. But I do feel rather guilty about your birthday."

"I told you, it's quite alright." She said, her voice coming out in a nervous laugh. But no, it really wasn't alright. I closed my eyes and before I knew what I was doing, I placed my lips on hers.

She gave a tiny gasp, but then closed her eyes as well. I kissed her gently, her lips smooth against my own. I went to place my hand on her waist to deepen the kiss when she quickly pulled away from me.

I opened my eyes to see her sitting across from me, staring with wide eyes, out of breath. She jumped off of the bench and I stood as well, wondering if everything was alright.

"Zel-"

"Link." She said. Her voice was heavy. "I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't."

What had I just done? Did I ruin my one chance with Zelda? I went to take a step towards her, but she took a step back. "Zelda." I said softly. She looked like she had tears in her shimmering eyes and she turned away from me.

"I'm sorry Link," Her voice cracked, "I... Goodnight Link." And she left.


	6. Chapter 6: The rain's serenade

**Earlier update! Also I have to apologize if the beginning chapters were too fast paced or not very detailed. Truth is, I hate expositions so it may have seemed like I was racing to get somewhere. But, the story has progressed and I'm ready to continue it! So thanks for reading and be sure to review if you can for me. It's greatly appreciated! Thanks!**

\--

I slammed the door as I walked into my room. I screwed everything up, didn't I? I pressed my back to the door and clenched my eyes shut.

It was the wine, wasn't it? That was why I had acted so impulsively. I pressed my palms to my eyes and shook my head. No, I knew my alcohol tolerance was better than that. I just had thought everything would work out for some reason.

A sigh escaped my lips and I took off the overbearing tailcoat and vest only to be left in the black pants and white button up shirt. I threw them down on the ground and went to the bathroom where I simply stared into the mirror.

I thought this would finally be it. I could confess how I truly feel, but instead she went and just left. Why? What had I done wrong? I thought I had actually felt her relax into the kiss. It may have lasted for a mere second, but I swear I had felt it. There was a gentle knock on the bedroom door and I shot my head up to look into my own eyes.

Was it her?

I tried to compose myself and cleared my throat. What would I say if it was her? I wasn't sure, but I gently opened the door only to reveal Rosara.

"Hey!" She said happily. Her voice reminded me of a fairy I used to know. "Great job out there tonight! Your dancing skills are phenomenal, how come I didn't get to see them?" She was trying to be funny, but I merely shrugged. She noticed the discarded suit on the floor and picked them up, already heading to the wardrobe.

I watched as she carefully got hangers and hung them up neatly. "You're quiet. Are you alright?" She turned towards me, but I just stared at the ground.

"I see. I'll leave you alone tonight. Get some sleep okay?" She walked by me, patting my shoulder.

"Thank you Rosara." I said quietly. She smiled and nodded her head before slipping out the door.

When she was gone I sat on the edge of the soft bed, still having the same princess in my mind.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to see her after all of that, let alone become the general. I was going to say yes to the offer, but I wasn't sure if I contained the willpower to stay here.

I didn't know why she had even offered me the job in the first place. It even came up a little bit unexpected. I was shaking, there was no way I was going to get any sleep tonight. Instead, I grabbed the Ocarina of Time that I kept on the nightstand and played a familiar melody.

I heard the noise outside my window and hurried over to the balcony, not forgetting to grab my hookshot. I jumped off and landed on the grass, making sure to roll to absorb the shock. As I got up I felt Epona's head nudge my own. I smiled and turned around.

"I know girl, I don't have on my hat." I stroked her mane. "How about you and I have a nice little ride tonight?" I asked her. She excitedly reared in response.

laughing to myself, I jumped up on her saddle and guided her out the castle grounds. I was about to go out to Hyrule field when I remembered the area Zelda had taken me to earlier today. It made me realize how much had happened today and it sent a shiver down my spine. It almost reminded me of Termina, where every minute mattered...

I cleared my head from that. There was no since in worrying about what was now in the past. I led Epona to the new field and once we were out, she picked up speed.

Epona galloped faster than usual, and a smile emerged on my face. The large stone bridge was over to my right and the vast field seemed to fill my view. I was only led from the light of the moon, but it illuminated nearly every surface. For once I forgot about everything that had happened this evening: The nobles crowding around me, having to act proper in front ofthe crowd, and Zelda...

I cleared my head, but then noticed something wet on my arm. I heard the drops hit the grass below me and smiled as I realized it was raining, no, it was pouring.

The rain sped up and started pelting Epona and I in the refreshing shower. I let out a yell as we sped through the heavy droplets of rain. We even raced across the bridge as Epona's hooves pounded against the wet stone. I jumped off of her back and we both watched as the droplets cascaded down into Lake Hylia.

My one moment of freedom. I realized as Epona nudged me again in the rain, that this was who I was. I'm not some nobleman that was expected to act like royalty, nor am I some commoner that should have been frowned upon. I'm the Kokiri raised Hylian, Link. And that was just fine by me.

Epona and I managed to get back to the castle in the pouring rain later that night and I didn't bother to walk through the corridors. instead, I pulled out my hookshot that I had brought with me and grappled onto the balcony of my room. It jolted me forward and I managed to land safely next to the door.

My soaking wet clothes stuck to my dripping body, but I just didn't feel like changing. I was out of breath and felt cold, yet hot from the adrenaline still coursing through me.

The moonlight was the only thing that illuminated the room and my heavy breathing filled my ears. That, and the occasional drip of water that hit the floor.

My ears perked up at a small sound that echoed into the room. Was it just my imagination? It sounded as if it had come from the door. I listened intently, waiting for another sound to follow, but nothing happened. I slowly got up and walked over to the door. It was probably nothing, just my acute senses from years of being in danger, but I opened the door anyway.

"Zelda?" She stood in the doorway in a simple white nightgown with her eyes to the ground. "What are you doing here so late?" It was the middle of night. She should have been asleep.

She sighed. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see." She looked up to meet my eyes, but when she did they only grew larger. "What happened to you?"

I glanced down at myself and scratched the back of my rather wet head. "I-It was nothing."

She raised her eyebrow, but I just cleared my throat, not quite sure what to say.

"Um," She looked around the hall as if to see if anyone spotted her. "Do you mind if I come in?" I shook my head silently and stepped back. She walked in and shut the door softly behind her.

I felt as though I couldn't look her in the eye, like I ruined every moment from now on. My heartbeat was wild and my nerves seemed to be on fire. I carefully watched her, waiting for her to make the first move.

"I'm really sorry about what happened this evening," she nearly whispered. I blushed and looked away.

"It's fine." I told her. "I really shouldn't have done that, it was a mistake and I swear it didn't mean anything." But it did mean something, didn't it? I had waited for that moment ever since I could remember.

Something flashed in her eyes. "Oh, I see." Her voice cracked slightly and she looked down at the ground again.

"I shouldn't have really come in here," She said quietly. "I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour." She tried to avoid my eyes and I wasn't sure why until I saw something drip to the floor. And it wasn't from me.

"Zel." I went to step towards her, but she quickly turned away, opening the door slightly. "I'm sorry Link. I should go now." She shut the door before I could stop her.

I heard a small sound come from across the door followed by quick footsteps fading out.

I ran my hands through my hair and let out a groan. Why had I said that? _"I swear it didn't mean anything."_ Just the thought made me want to rip my own hair out. I should have told her the truth instead of the complete lie I said. And what did I mean by _"it was a mistake_?" I never meant to sound so rude.

I wasn't sure what to do, but finally I went to find her. I was finally going to tell her the truth. I remembered how she told me where her room was and went to her large door, knocking on it. No one answered it, so I knocked louder.

"Zelda, it's me. Can I just explain myself?" There was no sound coming from the other side of the door and I sighed. Where was she?

I ran down the corridors to the entrance of the castle, never once coming across her. Finally I decided to go outside, despite that it was still pouring rain. I went to the stables to get Epona back and noticed that Bahyfu was gone.

"I know we already went out, but we need to find Zelda." Epona seemed a bit more alert at the mention of Zelda's name. I had told her countless times throughout our journey that we had to get to Zelda or rescue her. Over the years she had grown to know of Zelda and recognise her as someone important to me.

I mounted Epona for the second time that night and we went out in the rain again. I wasn't sure where to go, but in the rain I realized there were hoof prints embedded in the mud, and they weren't Epona's from earlier. I decided to follow them, thinking it could be Zelda.

The tracks led us out to the new field I was in earlier and I tried to peer at the ground despite the heavy rain. They led me mostly across the entire field, but then they stopped once the grass shifted to stone.

My eyes darted up only to realize we were at that bridge. And in the center of it I could see a girl with a white horse. I hopped off of Epona and quickly went over to her.

"Zelda!" I yelled to her in order for my voice to be heard over the rain splattering against the stone. She jumped at the sound of my voice and looked over at me as I approached her side.

She too was soaking wet and I couldn't tell if she had been crying or not.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me. We stood on the side of the bridge overlooking the lake.

"I was going to ask you the same." I told her. She sighed and glanced at the wall of rain ahead of us.

"Everything just happened so quickly." She said quietly.

It had really, right from the start of our lives. I was thrust into this new world and told I was the Hero of Time so young, and she was pulled from her world only to live a secluded life for seven years. I understood what she meant.

"Right from the start we were both forced into a war against Ganondorf, and it seemed like after we finally beat him you left right away." Guilt surfaced from her words as I realized what I must have done to her. First I refused to let her send me back in time, and then I just went and left anyway right after it all happened.

"And then, just last night, you came back all of a sudden." She met my eyes finally and I wasn't sure if it was rain or tears that ran down her face. "I was so happy to see you, but I changed since you left, and I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean Zel?" Last I knew, she was still the same Zelda I met all those years ago, the same Zelda I loved. The realization didn't hit me that hard, because I knew all along that I had fallen in love with her. From the moment we met in that courtyard, to right now on this bridge in the pouring rain.

Her shoulders shook briefly and her voice rose. "I used to be the carefree girl you knew. The one who was actually free and maybe just seemed like a normal girl. But before you returned I turned into this princess whose only role is to protect the kingdom. I went from your friend to someone who no longer has anything in common with you. I'm unfamiliar."

I could tell tears were coming out of her eyes as she tried to wipe them away quickly. Not sure what to do, I pulled her hands away and held them in my own.

"Zel," I whispered, staring into her eyes that filled with tears. "I was the one that left. It was my fault."

She was about to protest, but I interrupted her. "The journey ended up pointless anyway. It was all for nothing, but I knew I was coming back to you. Somehow, that kept me going." This was it, this was the truth I was finally going to be able to explain.

"And we have everything in common. Why do you think I was soaking wet earlier? It was because I had taken a ride in the rain when my emotions got the better of me. What did you do when the same happened to you?" A small smile appeared on her face as we both stood in the rain, but none of it mattered to us right now.

"You said it yourself that titles mean nothing, so do you really think you being a princess matters to me at all?" She sniffled and shook her head, laughing softly.

"Exactly." I let go of her hand so our only joined hands were those with the marks of the Triforce.

"And this should show above anything how close we are. We're the only two people right now in Hyrule with these." Her eyes looked down at our hands, but shot back up to mine when I pulled her closer to me.

"Zelda." This was it, I was done with avoiding it. "You haven't changed at all. You're the same girl I fell in love with all those years ago."

There was a small silence between us and all I could hear was my pounding heart and the humming of the rain. Then she pressed her lips to my own.

Her hands found their way around my neck and I quickly curled my arms around her waist, closing the gap between us. Her lips parted against mine and I smiled as I heard her sigh gently.

This felt like everything I ever wanted. My hand slid up her back and combed through her wet hair. The chilling rain didn't dare to stop us as we created a new heat that seemed to flow through both of us. The energy ran though my lips, down my spine, to my toes, engulfing me whole.

She pulled back slightly, pressing her forehead to my own. Our breathing was heavy and we smiled as the rain continued to fall on the two of us.

"Link, I don't care if it's wrong, but I haven't stopped loving you since I saw you that day as a little girl." She blinked water droplets off of her eyelashes and I kissed her gently again.

"Why is this wrong?" I whispered against her lips. "Why did you leave earlier?" She leaned back, her arms still wound around my neck.

"You know I don't care about your rank, but the councilmen do. That's why this situation with the suitors is so difficult. I love you Link, but I am to marry one of them and I don't think the councilmen are anywhere close to becoming lenient. I left because I didn't want you actually developing feelings for me."

"But now you know that it happened long before all of this, princess." She nodded her head, a smile appearing on her delicate features.

"Yes, and I couldn't fall asleep because thoughts of you forced their way into my mind and I realized that I wasn't going to listen to the councilmen. I love you and I'm not going to keep pushing you away." A blush appeared on her cheeks that caused me to smile.

"Zelda, what's the chance of them allowing us to be together?" I asked her.

Her smile almost faltered. "There isn't one at all."

I pulled her closer to myself and laughed. "I don't think I really give a damn," I said. She laughed softly, a beautiful melody filling my ears. I went to kiss her and stopped, closing my eyes.

"And princess..."

She kissed my cheek softly. "Yes?"

"I think I'm going to take your offer on becoming the general." Her eyes lit up and she leaned back to look at me.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded my head. "Yes and I can promise you that we can work this out together."

"I hope you're right." She said quietly, and I kissed her again underneath the delicate touch of the rain. For that small, miniscule moment, we were able to forget about the suitors and councilmen, but it was one of the only times we'd be able to.


End file.
